vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ali/Befunde
Meta Krams Möglicherweise wurde die Arbeit Ali tatsächlich schon vor der Quelle verfasst. Das würde z.B. auch die Sache mit den "ersten 700" erklären. In Fragment_015_01 findet man z.B. Schreibfehler, die in der Vorlage nicht existieren. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass diese Fehler nachträglich als vermeintliche "Korrekturen" eingefügt worden sind. -Hood (Diskussion) 14:06, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Wichtige Frage: Wurde Diss "Ali" vor der Quelle verfasst? Die Schreibfehler sprechen nicht dagegen, aber auch nicht dafür. Die Zahlenfehler bei Ali hingegen sprechen für eine C&P-Übernahme. Alles sehr seltsam! --Klgn (Diskussion) 14:17, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Nun ja, da kann man viele Theorien aufstellen, z.B. über verschiedene Versionen, die als Vorlage dienten. Ich erinnere mich da an die Diskussionen zu Apa. -Hood (Diskussion) 14:18, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Wenn es nicht zwei verschiedene Verfasser wären, würde ich sagen, an der Veröffentlichung aus dem Jahr 2010 sei Sabotage sowohl an Zahlenangaben als auch an der Rechtschreibung verübt worden.-Hood (Diskussion) 19:04, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Nötig sind Copy-Paste-Beweise, z.B. Seitenzahl mitkopiert. Eigentümlichkeiten bei Bildern und im Literaturverzeichnis geben in der Tat Copy-Paste-Hinweise und Aufschluss darüber, wer von wem kopiert hat, s.u..-Hood (Diskussion) 19:59, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Demnach hat ganz offensichtlich Ali von mansour kopiert und nicht umgekehrt. Ich nehme an, hier sind die Ergebnisse auch zu finden (habe keinen Zugriff): Lein et al. 2006 ... dort ist allerdings nur der Autor der Quelle Ko-Autor --Hindemith (Diskussion) 14:12, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) :In der Tat.-Hood (Diskussion) 09:15, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Die bisherigen Angaben auf der Befundseite sollten überarbeitet werden. Siehe die folgenden Sammlungen von Aufflälligkeiten und Unstimmigkeiten: Deskriptiver Statistik-Murx * Derselbe Murx wie bei Tabelle 2 (siehe Thema "FU med" auf Hindemiths Disku-Seite) gilt für Tabelle 4 (S. 27): Fast identisch zu Tabelle 5 aus der Vorlage (S. 26), bis auf die Zeile für die Gruppe 3a-R1. Und natürlich stimmt auch die Prozentangabe wieder nicht (denn die wurde ja auch einfach kopiert). Und die Summe der Patienten aus den einzelnen Gruppen ist wieder nicht 669 sondern diesmal 897. Der Autorin scheint es vollkommen egal gewesen zu sein, ob das alles konsistent ist oder nicht. Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 17:54, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Vergleiche folgende Zitate: **Ali S. 23: "Zum Zeitpunkt 12 Monate nach LRP gab es somit '''568' Patienten, die mindestens ein Jahr verfolgt wurden und 94 (6,9%) mit einem PSA-Progress innerhalb der ersten 12 Monate."'' (Anm.: Hervorhebungen nicht im Original, korrekt wäre 16,5% statt 6,9%) **Mutm. Quelle S. 23: "Zum Zeitpunkt 12 Monate nach RPE gab es somit '''814' Patienten, die mindestens ein Jahr verfolgt wurden und 56 (6,9%) mit einem PSA-Progress innerhalb der ersten 12 Monate."'' (Anm.: Hervorhebungen nicht im Original, exakter als 6,9% wäre: 6,88%) *Nachfolgende Angaben auf S. 23 zeigen trotz der unterschiedlichen o.g. Patientenzahlen wiederum erstaunliche Übereinstimmungen, siehe die Hinweise von Dr. Simplicius bzw. "FU med" *Tab. 1 (S. 22) ist ebenfalls auffällig im Vergleich zur Quelle Mansour (siehe dort Tab. 2, S. 22). trotz verschiedener Gesamtzahl, stimmen viele Zahlenwerte in der Tabelle ganz erstaunlich überein, während einige wenige abweichen, was so aber keinen Sinn ergibt bzw. kein Zufall sein kann. *Tab. 3 (S. 25) ist in sich auch vielfach unstimmig, wie sich leicht nachrechnen lässt *Tab. 5 (S. 31) enthält ebenfalls Murx im Vergleich zur Quelle (Tab. 10, S. 34): Die Zahlenangaben in den Spalten 2-4 weichen ab. Die Zahlenangaben in der Spalte 5 stimmen jedoch überein. Das kann nicht sein. In der mutmaßlichen Quelle scheinen sie korrekt zu sein (nur stichprobenartig nachgerechnet), bei Ali hingegen sind die Angaben unstimmig (Prozentwerte nicht konsistent mit übrigen Angaben). Auch die Angaben in den letzten Spalten (Mittelwerte) stimmen in beiden Dissertationen überein, was bei unterschiedlichen Patientenzahlen mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auszuschließen wäre. Hinweise und Widersprüche bzgl. der Entstehungszeiträume *Einige Patienten bzw. Angehörige von Verstorbenen werden vielleicht noch wissen, von wem sie wann angerufen wurden. Falls sie ein zweites mal befragt wurden, werden sie sich vermutlich gewundert haben ;-) Siehe folgende Zitate: **Ali: „Im Rahmen dieser Arbeit wurden 700 konsekutive Patienten bzw. bei Versterben deren Angehörige in einem persönlichen bzw. telefonischen Gespräch, welches zuvor mit einem Brief angekündigt wurde, zum postoperativen Therapieverlauf der LRP befragt. In Hinblick auf die Validität und Komplexität der Studie ist hervorzuheben, dass die Datenerhebung durch ein persönliches Gespräch und nicht mittels eines zugeschickten Fragebogens erfolgte. '''Die Datenerfassung erstreckte sich von August 2007 bis Dezember 2008.'“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Mutmaßliche Quelle: „Im Rahmen dieser Arbeit wurden 1000 konsekutive Patienten bzw. bei Versterben deren Angehörige in einem persönlichen bzw. telefonischen Gespräch, welches zuvor mit einem Brief angekündigt wurde, zum postoperativen Therapieverlauf der LRP befragt. In Hinblick auf die Validität und Komplexität der Studie ist hervorzuheben, daß die Datenerhebung durch ein persönliches Gespräch und nicht mittels eines zugeschickten Fragebogens erfolgte. '''Die Datenerfassung erstreckte sich von März 2005 bis April 2006.'“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) *Angaben zu Patientenzahlen und Zeiträumen sind widersprüchlich. Siehe folgende Zitate: **Ali: "An der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte sind zwischen '''Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 die ersten 700 Patienten' mit lokalisiertem Prostatakarzinom einer laparoskopischen radikalen transperitonealen Prostatektomie (LRP) ohne Nerverhalt unterzogen worden. Die Eingriffe wurden von insgesamt 9 Operateuren durchgeführt. 3 von diesen waren Gastärzte, v.a. aus den USA, und führten nur eine geringe Anzahl LRPs durch, sodass deren Ergebnisse nicht statistisch ausgewertet worden sind."'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Mutmaßliche Quelle: "An der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Mitte sind zwischen '''Mai 1999 und Oktober 2004 1000 Patienten' mit lokalisiertem Prostatakarzinom einer laparoskopischen radikalen transperitonealen Prostatektomie (LRP) unterzogen worden. Die Eingriffe wurden von insgesamt 9 Operateuren durchgeführt. 3 von diesen waren Gastärzte, v.a. aus den USA, und führten nur eine geringe Anzahl LRPs durch, sodass deren Ergebnisse nicht statistisch ausgewertet worden sind."'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) *Vgl. folgende Zitate aus Fragment_049_01: **Ali S. 49: "Der Beobachtungszeitraum der Inkontinenzsymptomatik '''bis zu 73 Monate' ist identisch mit dem der onkologischen Ergebnisse. ... Somit weicht der Anteil dieser Arbeit mit 76% völlig Kontinenten bzw. leichtgradig Inkontinenten (0-1 Vorl.) nach unten ab. Allerdings ist der Beobachtungszeitraum mit 72 Monaten fast dreimal so lang wie bei den Vergleichsuntersuchungen, da zumindest bei den LRP-Studien keine ähnlichen Zeitspannen bei relativ aussagekräftiger Gruppengröße (>100 Patienten) existieren.“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) **Mutmaßl. Quelle S. 57: "Der durchschnittliche Beobachtungszeitraum der Inkontinenzsymptomatik '''von 32 Monaten' ist identisch mit dem der onkologischen Ergebnisse. ... Somit weicht der Anteil dieser Arbeit mit 76% völlig Kontinenten bzw. leichtgradig Inkontinenten (0-1 Vorl.) deutlich nach unten ab. Allerdings ist der Beobachtungszeitraum mit 32 Monaten fast dreimal so lang wie bei den Vergleichsuntersuchungen, da zumindest bei den LRP-Studien keine ähnlichen Zeitspannen bei relativ aussagekräftiger Gruppengröße (>100 Patienten) existieren.“'' (Hervorhebungen nicht im Original) Auffälligkeiten in den Literaturverzeichnissen *Publikationen, die den Angaben nach im Jahr 2007 (oder kurz davor – Hinweis auf den Erstellungszeitraum) noch im Druck („in press“ bzw. „in print“) waren, werden auch bei den Dissertationsveröffentlichungen im Jahr 2008 und im Jahr 2010 als solche angegeben. **„225. Mottrie A, Van Migem P, De Naeyer G et al. Robot-assisted laparoscopic radical Prost atectomy: Oncologic and functional results of 184 cases. Eur Urol 2007; in press“ **„231. Zwergel U, Suttmann H, Schroeder T et al. Outcome of prostate cancer patients with initial PSA>20ng/ml undergoing radical prostatectomy. Eur Urol 2007; in press“ **„267. Kübler HR, Tseng TY, Sun L et al. Impact of nerve sparing technique on patient selfassessed outcomes after radical perineal prostatectomy. J Urol 2007; in press“ **„273. Stolzenburg JU, Rabenalt R, Do M et al. Complications of endoscopic extraperitoneal radical prostatectomy (EERPE): prevention and management. J Urol 2006; in press“ **„282. Vickers AJ, Bianco FJ, Gonen M et al. Effects of pathologic stage on the learning curve for radical prostatectomy: Evidence that recurrence in organ-confined cancer is largely related to inadequate surgical technique. Eur Urol 2008; in print” *weitere Auffälligkeiten (C&P-Hinweise) im Lit.-Verz. s.u. Copy-Paste-Hinweise *Abb. 4: **In beiden Werken enthält das Bild dieselbe Eigentümlichkeit: Komma vor der "6" (Beschriftung der Y-Achse), jedoch nicht vor den darüber stehenden Zahlen **Auch sonst: Völlige Übereinstimmung in den Merkmalen, jedoch weicher gezeichnet (passiert bei Screenshots) bzw. höhere Auflösung, Farbangleichung der grünfarbigen Linien (passiert bei Screenshots), zusätzlicher Rahmen *Verlgleicht man die Literaturverzeichnisse, so fällt auf, dass bei Ali hin und wieder ein Leerzeichen genau dort fehlt, wo in der Quelle ein Zeilenumbruch erfolgt. Allein innerhalb der ersten hundert Quellenangaben passiert das ca. 5 mal (nachfolgende Literaturangaben bislang nicht überprüft). Klarer Hinweis, dass Ali aus Mansour kopiert hat und nicht umgekehrt. Bibl. Randbemerkung *Retrospektive Studie an über 1800 Patienten in den Jahren 1999-2007 an der Klinik für Urologie der Charité Universitätsmedizin Berlin, Diss 2013 --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:00, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) ** siehe auch http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/22672442 --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:04, 18. Mai 2014 (UTC) Anmerkung zur Organisation Finde all die Funde wichtig und interessant, aber die "Befunde" werden so recht detailliert und schwer zu lesen. Ich schlage vor, die Hauptpunkte auf der Befunde -Seite zu lassen, und dann für jeden detaillierten Unterpunkt auf eine gesonderte Seite zu verlinken --> Lesbarkeit UND Detailreichtum --Hindemith (Diskussion) 10:48, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ja, das Problem ist, dass man ohne die Details und Recherchen leicht ungenaue oder auch falsche Aussagen trifft, was nicht sein darf. Ich halte es daher für am besten, das erst einmal relativ detailliert festzuhalten und dann zu schauen, was man auslagern oder kürzen könnte.-Hood (Diskussion) 10:52, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe einige Details schon einaml auf einer Extraseite Extraseiten ausgelagert.-Hood (Diskussion) 11:31, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ich frage mich allerdings, ob diese extraseiten auch in einen Bericht eingebunden werden können.-Hood (Diskussion) 11:55, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Das sollten sie - nicht nur zum besseren Gesamtverständnis, sondern auch weil zu befürchten steht, dass sich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den übermittelten Bericht konzentrieren wird und alles dort nicht zu findende kaum oder gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen wird. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 12:35, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Benutzer:WiseWoman/Berichte/Ali Die Verlinkung "Details" müsste man (für den Bericht) anpassen. --Klgn (Diskussion) 18:06, 19. Mai 2014 (UTC) Erklärungen für das Zahlenchaos *In beiden Arbeiten ist von der "Umstellung der TNM-Klassifikation auf die 6. Auflage von 2003" die Rede. Es könnte also sein, dass sich Angaben, die dieser Umstellung nicht entsprechen, mit anderen Angaben, die der Umstellung folgen, vermischen. -Hood (Diskussion) 19:49, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC) *Noch eine Anmerkung: Sowohl 1000 als auch 700 Patienten stellen eine relativ große Stichprobe dar. Es wäre somit durchaus denkbar, dass sich einige Zahlenangaben nur durch gerundete Nachkommastellen unterscheiden. *Es ist nirgends von Mechfachbehandlungen einzelner Patienten die Rede, stattdessen wird mehrfach explizit auf die (Gesamt-)Anzahl der Patienten verwiesen. Wenn man den Angaben glauben schenkt, beziehen sich die Daten also tatsächlich auf die Patientenanzahl und nicht auf Patientenbehandlungen, was prinzipiell auch Mehrfachbehandlungen einzelner Patienten beinhalten könnte, sofern dies übehaupt Sinn machte bzw. im Zusammenhang möglich wäre. Mehr Chaos #Die Publikationen Lein et al. (2006) und Mansour (2008) beziehen sich jeweils auf dieselben 1000 konsekutiven LRP-Operationen von Mai 1999 bis Oktober 2004. #*In Lein et al. (2006) heißt es auf S. 1279: "Lymphadenectomy was performed in 552 patients and nerve-sparing LRP (243 unilateral and 122 bilateral) in 365 patients." #*In Mansour (2008) heißt es auf S. 20: "Bei 552 Patienten (55,2%) wurde erst die pelvine Lymphadenektomie mit histologischer Schnellschnittdiagnostik durchgeführt." #*In Mansour (2008) heißt es auf S. 20 und noch einmal auf S. 67: "295 Operationen (29,5%) erfolgten nerverhaltend." Davon erfolgten 243 einseitig (108 rechts, 135 links) und 52 beidseitig. :Der Unterschied zwischen 365 und 295 bzw. 122 und 52 bei denselben Daten ist so bedeutend, dass er einer Aufklärung bedurft hätte. Allerdings wird in der Dissertation Mansour (2008) die Veröffentlichung Lein et al. (2006), bei der Mansour Koautor war, noch nicht einmal erwähnt. --Singulus (Diskussion) 16:21, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Es mag eine interessante Feststellung sein, dass in dem Paper 70 weitere Fälle berücksichtigt sind. Da mag jemand in die falsche Tabelle geschaut haben oder sonst etwas passiert sein. Ein Gund mehr, nicht zu versuchen, aus der Angabe "295 Operationen (29,5%)" etwas ableiten zu wollen, z.B. 705 nicht-nerverhaltende Fälle bis 2004. Die Summen 552+365 sowie 552+295 liegen beide deutlich unter 1000. Auch dafür mag es Gründe geben oder auch nicht. :Eine Zeit lang mag es Spaß machen, zu versuchen, ein Puzzle zu lösen, sofern die Aussicht besteht, dass es da etwas zu lösen gibt. Ich habe allerdings keine Lust mehr dazu, und ich glaube, die Prüfungskommission wird es auch gar nicht erst versuchen. Es reicht, an einigen Beispielen aufzuzeigen, dass es Unstimmigkeiten gibt und die Zahlen nicht verlässlich sind. Ich denke, es ist besser, die Befundseiten eher kürzer als länger zu gestalten. Manche weitere Unstimmigkeiten springen sofort ins Auge und werden sicher auch den Prüfern nicht entgehen. Also, was soll's? -Hood (Diskussion) 18:47, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Zur Prozentzahl für den plagiierten Anteil Apropos "keine Lust mehr": Muss zugeben, das Sichten hat mich noch nie so angeödet wie bei diesem Fall. Mag daher jemand anderes noch die letzten 10 Fragm. wegräumen? Noch etwas (wenn auch hier etwas OT): Derzeit werden für 81.8% ausgesprochen "konservativ geschätzt rund 65 % des Textes" als plagiiert ausgewiesen. Das Berechnungsverfahren stößt hier anscheinend an seine Grenzen. Eine realistischere Prozentangabe wäre sinnvoll (sofern möglich). -- Schumann (Diskussion) 19:03, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Wenn das Berechnungsverfahren (wohl eher konservatives Schätzverfahren) hier kein brauchbares Ergebnis liefert, wäre es mMn sinnvoll, in diesem Fall auf die Statistik zu verzichten. Bauernopfer gibt es sowieso nicht, auch deshalb ist die Statikstik hier weniger nützlich als in anderen Fällen. Die Illustration zeigt den übereinstimmenden Anteil sicher besser auf. -Hood (Diskussion) 19:18, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Wäre es nicht irgendwie schade, Prüfungskommission und interessierten Lesern eine konkrete Angabe vorzuenthalten, wie viel denn hier nun als plagiiert gelten darf: nur 98 oder doch etwas Richtung 99 %? ;-) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 19:28, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Wieviel Prozent/Promille darf denn pro "verschleiertes"/ersetztes Wort abzüglich veranschlagt werden? Zählen auch Worte mit korrigierten oder zusätzlichen Typos? ;-) Wen interessiert das? ;-) -Hood (Diskussion) 19:43, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Natürlich bin ich neugierig, zu wissen, wie ein komplett roter Balken aussieht, aber so neugierig nun auch wieder nicht. ;-) -Hood (Diskussion) 19:44, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Tja, dann müssen wir wohl noch warten, bis sich irgendjemand erbarmt und diesen faszinierenden Barcode Wirklichkeit werden lässt ... ;-) (schon erl.) -- Schumann (Diskussion) 20:08, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Bisher hat man sich bei den Berechnungen/Schätzungen immer an den plag.-betroffenen Zeilen orientiert. Bei Ali gibt es auf S. 22 insg. 3 Zeilen die nicht betroffen sind, alle anderen Zeilen der Arbeit sind's, ob als KP oder VS ... Die 80 %-Angabe in der Statistik-Sektion führt insofern schon ziemlich in die Irre. Vielleicht sollte man diesen Abschnitt hier besser fallbezogen abgewandelt gestalten. -- Schumann (Diskussion) 22:06, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Oder vielleicht mag Benutzer Hindemith die Schätzparameter (für Ali) anpassen? --Klgn (Diskussion) 22:11, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::Genau, die Schätzparameter können ja fallweise angegeben werden und in diesem Fall bedeutet ">75%" eben 99%. Wer auch immer die Parameter angibt: 99%, das wäre insgesamt etwas mehr als eine halbe Seite Text bei insgesamt 55 Seiten, das ist also schon eine konservative Abschätzung zugunsten des Autors. --Singulus (Diskussion) 22:35, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::: Legt man nur den Text (aber auch Zahlenfolgen aus Tabellen und anderen Auflistungen) im Hauptteil zugrunde (S. 1-55), dann komme ich mit meinem Analysetool auf eine Übereinstimmung auf Wort-Ebene (nicht Zeilen) von 94.76% (mit einer Suchmaske von mindestens 4 zusammenhängend identischen Wörtern). Tatsächlich wird der Anteil aber etwas größer sein, da einige Satzfetzen mit dennoch identischen Wortfolgen (< 4 zusammenhängende Wörter) und einzelne Wörter mit unterschiedlichen Schreibweisen (z.B. ß ↔ ss) nicht bei der Auszählung berücksichtigt wurden. Gruß, Dr. Simplicius (Diskussion) 06:35, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Auf der Ebene von Satzanteilen ist das sicher so. Ich hatte bei meinen 99% an vollständige nichtplagiierte Sätze des Autors gedacht. Wenn man diese zusammenstellt - so eine Idee gab es schon einmal zu Beginn der Untersuchung - so ist das vielleicht aussagekräftiger als eine Prozentzahl zwischen 95% und 99%.--Singulus (Diskussion) 07:25, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nicht als Plagiat bezeichnete Sätze des Autors *S. 22: "Die erste Gruppe mit 576 Patienten (85,8%) erfasste die Männer mit PSA-freiem Überleben und die zweite Gruppe mit 95 Patienten (14,2%) mit einem PSA-Rezidiv." *S. 23: "Nach 60 Monaten haben 94 von 568 Patienten ein sic Progress, aber nur 120 Patienten wurden komplett > 60 Monate beobachtet." *S. 54: "In meiner retrospektiven Untersuchung wurden die Daten von den sic ersten 700 laparoskopischen radikalen Prostatektomien (LRP), durchgeführt zwischen Mai 1999 und Mai 2005 in der Klinik für Urologie der Charite Campus Mitte, erfasst und ausgewertet. Im Fokus standen die onkologischen Langzeitergebnisse (Follow up bis zu 73 Monaten), Inkontinenz sowie die Spätkomplikationen." Das ist schon alles, was sich in der Arbeit an eigenen Sätzen finden lässt. Eine halbe Seite wird nicht erreicht. Auch der erste Satz hat Probleme mit der Grammatik. Ich bleibe bei meinem Vorschlag, 99% des Textes als plagiert zu bezeichnen. 95% würde suggerieren, dass 2,75 von 55 Seiten der Arbeit selbständiger Text sind. --Singulus (Diskussion) 07:53, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Vorschlag zur Ergänzung der Befunde Die einzigen drei Sätze in der untersuchten Arbeit, die nicht anderen Autoren zugeordnet werden konnten, sind: ... oben. --Singulus (Diskussion) 08:01, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Also, ich bleibe bei dem Vorschlag, hier einfach auf die Statistik zu verzichten. Dass da so gut wie kein eigener Text ist, sieht ein Blinder. Und ob nun 97,8 % oder 99,2 % kopiert sind, interessiert doch niemanden wirklich, vllt befriedigt es die Schaulust. Es ist doch völlig egal, ob nun dreienhalb Sätze oder fünfeinhalb Sätze zzgl. x Tabelleneinträge + y Synonymersetzungen von der Verfasserin selbst stammen. -Hood (Diskussion) 08:26, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Habe die "Statistik" entfernt. Bin für Singulus' Ergänzungsvorschlag. --Klgn (Diskussion) 08:32, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Mir ist das relativ egal mit der Ergänzung. Also, ergänzt, was ihr möchtet. -Hood (Diskussion) 10:01, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Einleitung Der einleitende "Standard"-Satz zu den jeweiligen Befunden (Die Dissertation enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübereinstimmungen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind.) ist m.E. bei Ali unangemessen. In meinen Ohren/Augen klingt dies hier eher nach recht bitterem Humor (anders z.B. bei: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Gt/Befunde). Gruß Samstag (Diskussion) 19:16, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ja, in der Tat: Der "Standard"-Satz greift hier nicht und liefert keinen klaren Befund. --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:46, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Die Formulierung, "die '''nicht' anderen Autoren zugeordnet werden konnten"'' war auch etwas komisch, da es nur eine Quelle mit nur einem Autor gibt. Ich war mal so frei und habe das umformuliert, auch den zweiten Satz, siehe den Diff-Link: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ali%2FBefunde&diff=176854&oldid=176636. -Hood (Diskussion) 08:50, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe auch den nachfolgenden Inhalt etwas angepasst:, siehe Diff-Link: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ali%2FBefunde&diff=176857&oldid=176854.-Hood (Diskussion) 08:59, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC)